


The one with the laser tag

by infinitywriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Laser Tag, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywriter/pseuds/infinitywriter
Summary: See this is a normal morning. They all gather around once a day. It can be for breakfast or dinner. But Natasha noticed a pattern a month ago. Something changed and developed a pattern that nagged her every morning. And the pattern just walked in...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The one with the laser tag

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Pinterest prompt I saw recently and liked so much. thank you  
>  Narutaisho for Beta reading. Do leave kudos and feedback in the comments. Enjoy!!

Nat took a sip from her morning coffee as a new day in Avengers tower began. Bruce was to her left, focussed on a pen and parchment, his tea rapidly cooling. He looked rested. He broke his scientific binge early yesterday. Nat hums as she takes another sip of her coffee. Steve and Bucky enter the kitchen after a while finishing their morning routine. “Good Morning ”, Steve chirped as he fetched some pans from the cupboard. Everyone mumbled their greetings.

See this is a normal morning. They all gather around once a day. It can be for breakfast or dinner. But Natasha noticed a pattern a month ago. Something changed and developed a pattern that nagged her every morning. And the pattern just walked in and _It_ was called Tony. Tony shuffled in a tank top and greasy torn jeans. Tony joining them for breakfast was not weird but he always walked in when everyone had finished their breakfast and leaving for their day. For a month now, Tony joins them earlier. Natasha’s eyes met Bucky’s and she knew they were having the same thought.

“Morning guys”, Tony said as he stood next to Steve, filling his favorite mug with his caffeine dose number unknown. “Hmm, whatcha' cooking cap?”. “Morning Tony, want some pancakes?” asked Steve, plating some. “I’d love it if it comes with coffee and you, Cap,” Tony said, giving a flirty smirk. "All you have to do is wake up before lunch Tones" Steve smirked. Something crossed over Tony's face before he schooled it. "Haha, Cap," he said.

See this has been going on for a month now it became a pattern. Tony magically appears _(or just with JARVISs' Intel)_ in every place Steve is; flirting with Cheeky smiles and heart eyes. Turning green at the sight of guests around Steve at parties _(Green Ironman is a supervillain, Yikes!)_. It was obvious that Tony was trying to get in Cap's pants. “Welp, got work to do'' said Tony, making his way towards the Lift. Nat met Bucky’s eyes and gave him a nod. “Hey Hawkass, between you and me, who do you think has a better shot ?” Nat heard Bucky say as she finished her coffee and made her way to her suite.

**

  
Tony was buried in armor upgrades when Nat comes into his lab and stands next to him. After several encounters with 2 super spies and recently an assassin, Tony stopped getting surprised by their sudden appearances. He sort of... knows when people come into his lab without a pretense. Pepper and Natasha, when he does something stupid; Clint, to prank or gossip; Bruce, for some tools or Tony; Bucky, metal arm upgrades and now to mother hen him; Steve…, partially lives with Tony in the lab. “What did I do now ?” he asks Natasha, taking a sip of… what is supposed to be coffee. “You are trying to get into Steve’s pants” Nat retorted and Tony spits out...not coffee (he didn’t spit it out because of her question. NOT COFFEE). “I… what?”, Tony squeaked and wiped his mouth on his shirt sleeve. Nat raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at him which made him sigh.

“You’re not entirely wrong,” he said with a dejected look. She is taken aback by the look on him. Ah, this took an interesting turn, she thought. “You like him then,” she said leaning against his workbench. “What are we teenagers ?” he scoffed. “Well, you are acting like one. Why don’t you tell him?”. “Well, seeing as you figured out easily, I would say I am pretty obvious about it. Either he is dumb or he's not interested and letting me down slowly," he said, trying and failing to hide the hurt in his voice. "He's dumb", "Wha-" "You both are dumb. Clean up, common floor, half an hour", Nat said, walking out. "Ok one, I'm a genius. two, why would I do that?" Tony asked swirling around in his chair to be faced with an eyebrow arch and deadpanned look. _Damn it, Scary Women._

**

An hour later, Avengers were strapping onto vests in a laser tag arena. Half an hour ago when Tony cleaned up and resurfaced at the common floor, Clint was ranting about Bucky underestimating his superpower and declared a laser tag game. He, Nat, and Bucky became a team, and Steve, Clint, and Thor took the opposition. Bruce at the command center watching all of it. "Capture the flag, capture the other team's flag, located at the team's base, and bring it back to their base. Clear?" Nat explained in a curt voice. "Be ready to miss your shot, Barnes" Clint drawled walking to their base.

"Here's the plan.", Nat started, walking towards their base. " Bucky, hold the fort. I'll distract Clint while Tony takes out Steve and-``''Why should I do that?"Tony cut her off, fully knowing that this is somehow related to the earlier conversation at the lab. She dragged him by his ear and told her plan. His eyes took a mischievous glint. Game On!

In the opposition, Thor took the fort because he's subtle as a brick when it comes to stealth. Steve was to capture the other's base and Clint was to find Bucky. But now Steve sees that Natasha is distracting Clint. Steve is brought out of his thoughts by footsteps and hides in a dark corner. Suddenly he was pushed back into the wall and soft, lush lips were pressed against his in a passionate kiss. Steve's brain short-circuited at that. "Gotcha Cap", he heard a familiar voice and was shot square in his chest.

His brain rebooted and he realized what happened. Tony kissed him. Tony kissed him and shot him. "Tony" he started and - "MY EYES'' they heard and jumped apart from each other. Clint had dropped his gun and closed his eyes. Steve flushed and began to sputter when Bucky shot Clint. "Missed your shot, Hawkass" Bucky smirked. “Miss Romanoff captured the team Hawks flag. Team winter won.” JARVISs’ voice cut through them. "Hey, not fair, your teammate cheated!! We need a rematch", Clint demanded and they started to bicker. Tony turned to see Steve walking away. _Shit, he fucked up._

**

Steve sat in front of the easel feeling confused, elated, and hurt. Tony had kissed him and he had left the arena. He ran back home to clear his mind; he destroyed several punching bags and now his last resort, painting. It doesn’t help that everything around him reminds him of Tony. He came home to the Stark tower (even though it’s called Avengers tower now), he destroyed punching bags specially reinforced for him by Tony. Now he is sitting in front of a blank page and his mind conjures up images of Tony. Like he hadn’t filled 3 sketchbooks already.

Steve knows he’s harboring a massive crush on the resident genius for a while now. He was content with the friendship they had. He liked that Tony flirts with him, but Steve has resigned as Tony being just himself. He’s all over the place now after the kiss. He felt euphoric thinking about the kiss first. How Tony had easily pushed him against the wall. How good it felt to be trapped, give up, and just open up to the kiss. He felt confused. _Why would Tony kiss him? Does he like him? Is it just a game? Has his crush become too obvious that Tony is making fun of it?._ The last couple of thoughts made him angry and hurt him deeply. He knows he has to confront Tony but, a small part of him was too scared that those last couple of thoughts will become true if Tony says it out loud. He was brought out of his misery by JARVISs’ voice telling him that Tony is requesting access to his floor. He wants to say no. He wants to hide and live in blissful ignorance. But Steve never backed out of a challenge. He told JARVIS to let him in and squared his shoulders for what’s coming.

Tony walked into Steve’s suit, mentally preparing for… he didn’t know what he was preparing for. He should have talked to Steve like a normal person. Now Steve hates him. He’s preparing for an angry outburst. Probably Steve yelling and cutting their friendship off. He is preparing to get socked in the jaw. He walked in to see Steve sitting in front of an easel at one end of the living room. “Steve I-”, Tony started. But he was cut off by Steve saying, “I know Tony. It’s okay. Forget it”, in a dejected voice and fake smile. “You- forget… what?”, Tony was confused now.

“I know… I know it was just a game. You were just distracting me, it's fine. Caught me off guard is all. Like why would you kiss me? You are Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, philanthropist, and Iron man and I am just… me. It just threw me off and got me worried that you knew about my crush and making fun of-”

“No Steve, I kissed you because I like you, and I was trying to ask you out for a while,” Tony said, holding Steve’s face in his hands with a blinding smile now. _Tony likes him! Tony wants to take him out on a date_. Steve knows he has a goofy smile on his face. “You were… going to ask me...out on a date?” Steve asked, hope and happiness coloring his voice.

“No, Steve Rogers I’m asking you out now. Wanna go out for dinner with me tonight?” Tony asked with an amused grin.

“If you only let me make breakfast for you tomorrow, you know… me, coffee and pancakes.”

“Square Deal”

***


End file.
